Shadows
by ShadowSuzuki
Summary: Kakashi X OC. Kakashi gets himself a new friend, and maybe even a new love. Possibility of a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****I ****do ****not ****own ****Naruto, ****or ****any ****of ****it's ****characters ****or ****themes.**

**This ****is ****my ****first ****fan ****fiction ****:) ****I ****am ****hoping ****to ****write ****more ****but ****I ****would ****like ****to ****see ****what ****others ****have ****to ****say ****about ****it! ****Please ****review!**

The music blared loudly as the bodies on the dance floor rocked back in forth. It was only eleven at night and things where just starting to heat up. The bartenders hurried to get everyone's order, while the Dj nodded his head to the sound of rap music screeching through the speakers. The dancers hypnotized by the beat of the song, were completely unaware of their surroundings. And I, was in the arms of the most perfect and sexiest ninja in the village of Kohona. Kakashi Hatake.

His body was pressed up against my back and he held me tightly as we danced with the rest of the bar goers. But dancing with this incredibly yummy ninja was not my real agenda tonight. And dancing with me was not his. As much as we both enjoyed it. I kept my eyes out for a target that we were looking for; he was top on the hit list in Kohona. Naturally, Tsunade sent Kakashi, but for some reason she sent me along. It was odd seeing how Kakashi and I never met or worked together. But that shouldn't have been a problem since we were trained to work with any other ninja in the village.

My thoughts where erupted by Kakashi's breath on my neck. "I see him, lets go" He whispered in my ear as chills ran through my body. He released me and took my hand and led me through the tight weave of busy dancers. We had to look like a couple of course. We were undercover after all. But for just one split second, I wished his arms were meant to be around me, and then I focused on our targets fall.

We could not get to close, just far enough to hear what our target was saying. He wasn't a built man, yet he wasn't lanky. His figure actually reminded me that of Kakashi's perfect figure, yet this man was nowhere near as sexy as Mr. Copy ninja. He was about five foot six, messy blonde hair, and sharp looking evil green eyes. It looked as though he kept some scary company from the looks of the two overly built bodyguards he conversed with. The target, Ito Hayato, was a man wanted for numerous murders of innocent civilians in the Snow Village. The Snow Village had no ninja military, so ninja like us were called in for any necessary help.

Through my assessment of Hayato, the night club hadn't changed at all. There was still the unmistaken scent of alcohol that filled the room. Kakashi and I had not been noticed when we had left the dance floor. When you were crammed in a room with a hundred other swaying bodies, it was easy to sneak around. "_Ouch!"_ I hissed quietly at Kakashi who had out of no where pushed me against the wall. His arm wrapped around my waist and brought me closer to his body. "_Shhh,__Shadow,"_ He whispered into my ear seductively. His very voice made me tremble. He brought my face up to meet his, and then, he started to kiss me passionately.

What the… My body automatically tensed up from the shock of his lips crashing into mine. I was not quite sure what to do at this point. I just stood there with my body against his and my hands on his chest. He noticed my lack of response and pushed me into the wall. "Why so tense my love?" He whispered into my ear. His hot breath lingered on my cold skin as he started to trial kisses my neck. I struggled to keep up my senses and to stop myself from trembling again.

"I'm sorry sweets, you just shocked me." I whispered back while wrapping my arms around him and molding my body to his. "_Good__girl,"_ he brought me into another deep kiss and slowly slid his tongue into my mouth. I sighed inwardly. If only this kiss would last forever. It felt so right, his arms holding me tight against him, his mouth on mine, as if we were the only two in the room, although there were hundreds. Thank GOD that this was nothing unusual to the club goers. There were many couples making out about the club.

That was not the purpose of our being here. We were both well aware that Hayato had slipped passed us and into the men's room. It was my cue now. "I think we should take this somewhere a bit more private baby." I said pulling my lips away from his. He honestly looked just as disappointed as I did. "It's getting a bit to crowded in here" I smiled up at him seductively.

"As you wish, just let me find a bit of protection. Why don't you freshen up a bit before we head back to my place babe?" I nodded shyly. And as he leaned down to kiss me once more he whispered in my ear. "_Take__to__the__vents,__follow__my__chakra__flow,__I'm__going__to__follow__him.__Be__ready."_ Within a short peck on my lips he was gone into the men's room.

I acted quickly and swiftly found my way to the Women's room. Perfect, it was empty. Now where are the vents? I looked around the ceiling, gotcha, in the lower right hand corner, which was right above a stall. Score! Not exactly sure how much time I had and with the risk of a clubber coming in at any time. Cause lets face it, with that much alcohol in your system your going have to piss like a mother at least half the time your there. And yes, of course, I was speaking from experience.

So I got up on the toilet and balanced as best as I could. For a ninja I was pretty uncoordinated in all honesty. Not to mention that the bathroom was absolutely dreadful! The rank smell of urine was attached to every damn thing in there as well as pads and nasty letters written on the wall every where. Sigh, I could never understand people.

Right as I got the vent cover undone and pulled myself up and into the vent, a trio of giggling girls came into the restroom to busy gossiping about some guy's dick to notice me putting the vent cover back into its place. Mission success! Now just to find the men's room, and get a hold of Kakashi's chakra flow.

The music was thankfully muted much more in the vents. It was crazy loud out there. It was all I could do to keep up with what Kakashi was saying. I didn't think that anyone would here me as I crawled threw the vents as loud as that music was but I decided to take it easy just in case. I finally got to the vent opening that overlooked the men's room. I took a peak through it to see if I could spot Kakashi. My eyes widened in horror…I spotted him all right…

Oh. My. Gosh. Am I really seeing what I think I'm seeing? Kakashi was…Oh. My. Gosh. I felt like such a peeping tom staring down into the men's room like this. My cheeks burned with embarrassment but I had to keep focused.

I guess it would have been assumed that Kakashi was using the, erm, urinal and I got a good look at his huge and or small dick. But, thankfully, that wasn't the case. Instead I was staring at Kakashi…who was shoved up against the wall…by one of Hayato's henchmen. Gawd, I leave him for one minute and this is what happens. What the hell. Thankfully I was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"What do you want from me?" Kakashi asked fearfully. Hmm, he's a good actor. "Shut up you piece of shit!" The henchmen said, slamming Kakashi up against the wall more. "You know what!" The scary henchmen, who was at least 6 foot tall and scarred terribly with what looked like to be battle scars, proceeded to punch my yummy ninja in the stomach….And that dumb ass took it. I sighed. So much for the copy ninja, who was supposed to be an amazing fighter?

"No actually, I'm still not clear on what I did wrong." He said innocently as he started coughing up blood from the punch. I wanted to step in at this point, and save Kakashi from getting hit anymore, but I knew I had to wait. The timing was not right, and Kakashi knew what he was doing. Plus I was looking for some kind of signal from him.

Luckily these thugs weren't trained on the ways of a ninja and left their selves open for anyone to take the kill. If they were any good at all, they would have sensed the flow of Kakashi's and my chakra. I suppose that could be why they had Kakashi up against the wall…But on the other hand, maybe Kakashi was so much of a pervert that he was the type other guys would catch looking at their junk why they peed…..No, ew, definitely not that


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of it's characters! **

**Here's the 2nd chapter! Hope you like it! Please review :3 **

**Quick Recap:**

Luckily these thugs weren't trained on the ways of a ninja and left their selves open for anyone to take the kill. If they were any good at all, they would have sensed the flow of Kakashi's and my chakra. I suppose that could be why they had Kakashi up against the wall…But on the other hand, maybe Kakashi was so much of a pervert that he was the type other guys would catch looking at their dick why they peed…..No, ew, definitely not that.

I really needed to stop getting side tracked so easily. This was one of my bad tendencies.

"Don't act so innocent punk!" Overly muscled scary guard number one said. Wow. Did he really just call Kakashi a punk? Cheesy. I was half expecting the man to have a very high pitched voice. Unfortunately this wasn't the case; it was deep and slightly intimidating. Nothing I couldn't handle. They looked as if they hand no shinobi training…samurai maybe? No they were definitely just brutes. I turned my attention to Hayato. He didn't have a chakra flow either. He's still a threat after all, and it was Kakashi's and my mission to eliminate him.

Something must have happened down below because this time overly built scary guard number two was swinging at Kakashi. Maybe I missed a sign…maybe I was supposed to appear the first time Kakashi was about to get hit…Shit.

I jumped down from my hiding spot quickly, landing perfectly between guard number two and Kakashi. I caught his fist. I heard Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. I smirked when I saw the guard's dumbfounded look. "I don't think so you bastard." With every ounce of strength I had in me I punched him in the face, sending him flying into the sinks just across the room. The other guy was coming from the left; I ducked, twirled around him, and caught him by the shirt. Next thing he knew he was thrown into the wall. Well he's knocked out. Now where's Hayato?

As I scanned the room the hair on the back of neck stood up. My eye twitched as the guard I had thrown against the sinks towered behind me. "You gave me a black eye, you little bitch." He grabbed me by my long black hair and lifted me to his eye level. Whimpering in pain I tried to keep myself together. Ouch. Shit. Damn it! Where was Kakashi? I kicked the guy in the groin. "Mother F-!" He yelled, but kept his grip on my screaming scalp. "You got some fucking nerve bitch!" His fist was rising up to deliver a powerful blow to my face. My body tensed and eyes closed just as I expected an impact.

A few seconds passed and I heard a scream. Instead of a punch to the face I hit the floor hard, cracking my head on the floor as well. "Ow!" I hissed.

I looked around the room. The man had quite a few kunais jutting out of his body. He was rolling in pain on the floor. Kakashi had stop pursuing Hayato to help me? How very sweet. I looked to Kakashi "Thanks-" I was about to finish but Hayato was slipping out of the door. Damn it. Kakashi and exchanged glances, then we flew out of the door.

There's the second chapter! Sorry it was so short! I will write longer next time I promise Please review! It's the only way I know what to do the same or differently! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Note from me: Thank You for reading Shadows, (not the most creative name but we digress) it means a lot to me. This is the first fan fiction I have ever posted publicly so don't beat around the bush. I would love to have any constructive criticism you may have. If you have any ideas don't be afraid to tell me either. So please review ^^. You guys are awesome! Enjoy the story!**

I lay on the forest floor panting. There was nothing left for me to do. My body didn't want to move. The world was swirling around me, making me dizzier and dizzier. Not knowing what else to do, I squeezed my eyes shut in hopes to stop the woozy feeling from devouring my consciousness. So focused on my dizziness I had failed to realize my back being soaked by the moist ground of the forest.

"If you lay there much longer your cloths will be damp." I heard Kakashi's aloof voice to the right of me say. His voice was calm and leveled as usual. I didn't know how he could have so much stamina. He was an elite jonin after all. I would have to train harder to become as strong as he. My eye opened a tiny bit, just enough to see him leaning against a tree. A sound escaped from my lips, a groan. My muscled have locked up.

"Come on up you get." Kakashi said scooping me up from the ground and placing me back on my two feet. I staggered a bit before regaining my balance. "Hai" Was my reply.

"Are we now Leaf Village bond?" I asked. "Hn."

Of course it would take a few days to reach the village itself. The journey to home would most likely be about a 2 to 3 day trip. Personally when I thought of going back the leaf, I was dreading going back. I liked Kakashi's company, he was different then most. Quiet and yet full of mystery behind that mask of his. I didn't hate the mask though. I found it quite…I don't know, perplexing of how much the simple piece of fabric bothered others to no end. I had heard rumors here and there about what lay behind it. Maybe, it's a normal male face? Oh the horror. I laughed inwardly at my sarcasm.

Kakashi moved and rose up his hand and I flinched. He hesitated for a moment before patting my head. "You've done well little one. Good job."

My eye twitched. Little one? Really. "I'm not THAT little Kaka-sensei" I said mocking him. "I am only five years younger then you, you know." He raised his eye brows saying nothing. I had worked hard though. After Hayato had slipped out of the bathroom I had given everything I had to complete the mission. It was my duty as a ninja, and because it had been my fault that Hayato had weaseled his way out from our grasp. With quick and stealthy steps across the rooftops Kakashi and I quickly tracked and cornered the evil SOB and within minutes we were properly disposing his body. "Though, I am sorry I let him escape.." I trailed off when remembering how Kakashi had to run to my rescue when I was unable to release myself from the guards grip. "Don't worry about it. We got him. That's all that matters."

We had started are way back the village during our small talk. We walked slowly for there was no reason to be in a hurry. Kakashi had pulled out his orange book and was engrossed in it as I on the other hand ran my fingers through my hair. My hair was long, about mid way down my back, and a glossy black. I loved it so, but it did get annoying when on missions.

Kakashi and I stayed silent for most of the way and we ended up making camp in a very small clearing next to a river just before dusk. I had gone ahead and bathed in the river while Kakashi made the fire. Upon my return to the fire I had smelt something awful, and burnt. Oh geez. He tried to cook again. I cautiously entered the campsite. "Kakashi….what is that?" Suspicion filled my voice. "Dinner." "Right." In all honesty, the word dinner had made my stomach growl. I hadn't eaten since the day before. Although Kakashi's excuse for food didn't make me want to eat either, so I pulled out my bag. Kakashi watched me curiously as I dug through it. I pulled out a small looking blue pill. Before he could protest I popped the pill in my mouth and swallowed. "Mmmm, nothing like a nice pill before bed time."

Kakashi sighed and gave up. He knew from our journey from the Leaf that there was no arguing with me when it came to dinner and his cooking. So defeated he gulped down his own food, said his good nigh and we both settled in out tents for the night.

The next morning Kakashi had woken me up to take down camp. I hadn't gotten much sleep that night because of a storm that had blown through. Storms made me antsy, something about the wind and the thunder just shook me up. Grumpily I got out of my tent though, and started to stretch. Joints lock up and all that while I sleep so it felt good to feel my joints pop.

I had noticed for quite some time that Kakashi was staring at me while I did this. Finally while stretching my arms up in the air and holding back a yawn, I turned to him, "What's up? Why are you staring?" I asked curiously. He had a look of concern on his face. "Shadow, where did that huge bruise on your back come from?" "Ehh?" Surprised, I didn't know what to say. He must have seen my back while I was stretching. "What bruise?" I asked. "There is a bruise that stretches all the way across you mid back."

I shrugged "Must have got it from when I feel when the guard dropped me." I smiled. His eye creased in a smile back.

I turned to finish my duties around camp, yet I felt his eyes lingering a bit longer on me. Oh well guess the old fart is having one of his fantasies again. Soon the camp was all packed up and we set out on our way. In a few hours time we would be back in the village, and I could have some real food.

That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter four will be out as soon as I can get it out of my brain and onto the document lol! Please review! ^.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I'm so so so so sooooo sorry this is short and has taken a looong time for me to publish. I was trying to finish my first year of college and now I'm working so its hard to get the chapters out. I really hope you like it so far. I'm having a hard time writing so ANY suggestions or opinons would be highly helpful. The more help I get, the quicker another chapter will come out! Thank you! **

In all honesty, I am not sure what I should do. Kakashi had left my company as soon as we arrived. Well, I'm lying, he did say goodbye and all. He was also technically the mission's leader, so he did have to report to Lady Tsunade. Not that his priority would be just that. If there's one I've learned about the unusually spiky haired ninja it would be his horrible tendency to be late. I could never figure out what the hell that man was doing for those long periods of time. I personally believe that he just forgets what he's doing and stares into space for hours like a dumb ass.

The thought of Kakashi made me giggle. He was certainly a tempting challenge. He didn't seem like a very easy case to crack, but I'm sure I could handle him after all…No! I smacked my face to bring myself back to reality. You can't afford to think of men at a time like this! F-o-c-u-s. You are Shadow Shimizu, Jonin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You parents moved you away from the leaf when you first became a Genin. You returned after you parents died on a mission. Your goal is to actively serve as a Kunochi of the lead until you're of age to retire. Yep. Keep that in mind. That is your mission. Nothing else…not even men…no no… not even how yummy…and nice…and sexy…and how much of a challenge they are.

I set in foot of my small apartment located near the lake in town. It wasn't anything special. It was just a regular one bedroom, one bathroom apartment. Nothing fancy, nothing run down. Perfect, for someone like me. What should I do now? It was about noon when Kakashi and I got back. Mechanically, I started to put up all of my things: weapons (two swords, kunias, shirken, the workds), medical supplies, extra cloths, tent, toiletries and so on. By the time I took a shower and ate my dinner it was my bed time. I was more than happy to snuggle up in my nice warm bed. Truth be told, forest floors suck as beds.

The next few weeks I stuck to my apartment waiting for further orders from the Hokage. I really needed some friends. Yes, I was friendless. Well not bad…I had acquaintances I suppose….or I guess you would call them comrades…I'm hopeless. I only went out for food, or to train in all honesty. What else was a 24 year old supposed to do? Currently, I was sitting on the sofa, watching one of the Sex and the City movies, and eating a big bowl of ice cream. In thirty minutes, at ten, I would go to bed…and it was Saturday…really Shadow? I needed a man or something…or friends. I could never be happy in this village if I sat around on my ass all day id I didn't have a mission. I have just the solution….I need a drink.

**Last note: Thank you all who have added my story to their alerts and those who review. It makes me super happy :)**


	5. Chapter 5: I am sorry!

Note: Oh my...i did not realize that it's been a whole year since I last posted! Sorry guys! I'll make sure the next one is very long! I am in college so it is very hard for me to get time to write. That and I am not so very sure how to write what is going to happen next. If anyone has any ideas or motivation ideas please please email me!

Shadow is still sitting at the bar, bored out of her mind. She's sat in this same spot for a year..."darn my creator! She is so abusive!"

Don't you feel bad for her?! Lol, no really guys, I am working on it. Sorry, sorry!


End file.
